rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Skyscra Peers
Lady Skyscra Illandrin Peers is an Icyene who is currently alive, and was one of the elite generals of Saradomin's army in the God Wars. She is played by Leandra Val on W42 History Skyscra was born to unknown on the plane of the Icyene existence. Growing up with different adoptive parents during her childhood, not much is known of those times. The first point she can remember is the day she fought for Saradomin in the God Wars. The plan! It was a cold night, and Skyscra was up in her keep, planning out the next move. Two Icyenes stood beside her, and a third behind the table she was in front of. She was mapping out the route they were going to take to ambush the Zarosian forces. Being a general of Saradomin was hard. The Icyene in front of her, Gindil, frowned. "But if we take the route from Hallowvale to Paddewwa, we'd have to pass Senntisten. Wouldn't it be easier to just take over Kharyll instead?" Skyscra banged her fist against the table. "what I say goes. We will bypass Senntisten, and make our way to Paddewwa through the south." Gindil sighed. He had known this woman all his life, and she was one of the best generals he had ever seen, but this was not the move to make. They'd have to pass the capital of the Zarosian Empire, and that was dangerous enough. But with an army of 3,000? They didn't stand a chance. The Ambush! The next morning, the army set out for Paddewwa, Skyscra leading with Gindil, their wings fully stretched as form of warning to others. They trekked, and trekked, until their feet hurt. By the time they got to the area around Senntisten, the whole army were tired, dragging their feet. They had no choice but to set up camp, a few miles short of Senntisten. Skyscra stood atop a tree stump, commanding men what to do and discussing battle plans with Gindil and another Icyene, Kurina. "Whatever you do men, don't light fires! That will alert the guards of Senntisten, and we will be done for!" The soldiers bustled about, setting up bedspaces and sharpening weapons. The Icyenes planned the next move, when Gindil stopped talking. "Can you smell that, Skyscra? It smells like-..." Skyscra cut him short of word and flew up from the stump, shouting "FIRE! RETREAT. RETREAT!" The soldiers at once ran towards the hills, their armor clanking about. But it was too late, as from the tops of the hills came forth an army clad in purple robes and armor, led by a creature standing about eight feet tall, with skin that looked hard, and battle. All at once the soldiers ran back, but the army was too fast for them. Mages started to appear out of nowhere, casting spells at the soldiers, slicing them in every way possible. Skyscra saw this, and the trio of Icyene ran towards the army, shouting battle cries. They stabbed, they crushed, they plundered. The Lost! Gindil was about the slit a Zarosian's throat when a pain shot through him, starting from his chest. He looked down, and saw a smoking knif plunged through his heart so hard even the hilt was dug deep inside him. The only thing he could see was Kurina fleeing the scene, and Skyscra flying towards him, shooting an arrow into the assassin's head. Then his mind went blank. Skyscra flew over, shooting down the assassin and kneeling beside her close friend amidst the battle. "Don't die on me, you idiot." Although her words were stern, her eyes wept tears of memories, long gone. She felt his pulse, but there was none to greet her fingers. She closed his eyes, and flew upwards, shouting "RETREAT!" while carrying her friend's body off the battle field. The...Freezing?! A few months later, after the battle had been won by the Zarosian army, Skyscra was at the crypt of her long lost friend Gindil. Remembering what Kurina had done to them both, she gritted her teeth as she laid flowers on his tombstone. Then she made a decision. Skyscra would freeze herself in the tomb of her old friend, and guard it forever...Except it wasn't forever. For 4,000 years, war was plundered above her, and soon the crypt was demolished along with other building to make way for the city of Avarrocka, whose sewers would be built right through her icy chamber. One builder and a mage discovered the tomb, and decided to move the sewers, instead setting up three trials to prove an adventurer's worth, and gain the treasure held within the ice. The Thawing! In the Year 1 of the Sixth Age, three adventurers by the name of Cai Grisial Cerddor, Captain Erin Ture and Melanie Page came across a recently discovered statue and plaque held in the Varrock Museum. The plaque held the description: "My life is not worth living without my beloved, and so I freeze myself, remembering what that bastard did to us. I cannot live when my mind is clouded with grief, sorrow and confusion. So I keep myself here with Gindil, in the hopes we shall meet again, in the Kingdom Of Saradomin." They were told this statue was found near the entrance to the Ancint Sewers, and so the trio set out in the sewers to retrieve the Frozen One. Facing many trials, such as using archery to light the path, battling an elemental witch and freeing the spirit of Gindil, they finally came across the Frozen One. She gave the each a gift, and told them Saradomin had called her to aid in the Battle of Lumbridge , to fight once again as a General. But first, she was told by Erin Ture to seek out the White Knights, in the hopes they should accept her into their ranks... Appearance Skyscra has blonde hair that falls to her lower back, with white glowing eyes that can intimidate even the mightiest of warriors. She wears a white gown as of now, due to her freezing herself while she was wearing it, though her battle armor will be ready for her once she thaws. Her face is quite slim, but mantains a look of healthiness. Skyscra wears a white helm with the symbol of Saradomin on it, to show her allegiance. Equipment *Sallandia: A sword that is kept by Skyscra's side at all times. Made from the rare metal of silvthril, this sword conquered many vampyres, demons and even a dragon. Kept in the silver sheath tied to Skyscra's belt. *Foranday: A white helm displaying the symbol of Saradomin, this helm is imbued with the power to encourage soldiers into battle. *Sapphire necklace: The only gift Gindil gave Skyscra. This is held to her heart, always and forever. *Sword of Gindil: A sword once owned by Gindil, it would burn any flesh of the enemy forces. Given away, it is now in the possession of Capt. Erin Ture . *Wreath of Valor: A magical leaf wreath, it transported the wearer back to Varrock Square if they shouted the words "I call upon thee, Wreath of Valor!". Given away, it is now in possession of Melanie Page. *Arrows of Order: A large amount of arrows given to Skyscra by her Lord, Saradomin. She was given these to commemorate the ranking of General, the elite few who commanded the Army of Saradomin. A quarter of these arrows were given to Cai Grisial Cerddor . Trivia *Skyscra Peers is a play-on-word name for "Skyscrapers", as this character might be joining the White Knights soon. *Skyscra once met Saradomin, when he appointed her as one of his Generals. *She particulary likes carrot and beef stew, as she grew accustomed to it when she was in the God Wars. Gallery Category:Icyene Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Characters Category:Commander